


Snow Knows It's All About Swan Town

by distorted_reality



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, SwanTown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distorted_reality/pseuds/distorted_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow knows why Emma sacrificed herself. This is crack! Swan Queen crack. Alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Knows It's All About Swan Town

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a thing. Pity.
> 
> I didn't think I'd write OUAT again (time being a major problem), I couldn't let this slide. Swan Town is way, way, waaay too hilarious.  
> I don't mean to offend anyone, and I hope this hasn't been done yet. If so, I'm sorry.

Occupying a table at Granny’s they were silent, the three of them lost in their own thoughts. 

With Emma having fled the scene, the moment the darkness had taken root in her, getting up from the ground at lightning speed, they had stood around for a few minutes, shocked, trying to understand what had just transpired. 

Regina had been shaken to the core, still, she needed to keep it together. For Henry, for the two idiots, for all of them. Robin had wanted to console her, but right now she couldn’t deal with him. This wasn’t about him. It was about… family. 

And although it was a rather thin bond, she couldn’t and didn’t want to deny it existed any longer. So she had said goodbye to Robin, taking the lead in getting them into Granny’s to regroup. Hook had left, too, most probably trying to find Emma. She didn’t care.

Finally, Snow looked up, tears in her eyes, shaking her head.

“I understand why Emma did this, but…”

Regina shook her head. “Well, why don’t you enlighten me, but I don’t.”

She did, and she did not. Emma should have let Regina taken the fall. It had been meant to be. Never mind, Snow’s accepting tone grated her nerve. She could only speak for herself, but Regina wasn’t ready to accept what Emma had done. Yes, she was ready to deal with it, would deal with it, but acceptance would take a bit longer.

Snow’s eyes met hers, a sad smile played around her lips.

“She did this for the town, for all of us.”

Regina opened her mouth, closed it again. It was her turn to shake her head.

“She sacrificed herself for Storybrooke,” Snow went on.

David, who had tried to stare a hole into the air, looked at his wife, a frown on his face.

“But she had said…”

“I know what she said,” Snow interrupted him. “But it was really a sacrifice for the whole town. She… she must really love us, this place…” 

She stopped with a shuddering sigh.

Regina didn’t know what to say. Usually, Snow wasn’t this dense. It had to be the shock. Still, she didn’t have it in her to console the other woman. She was about to speak out but David responded first.

“So… you think when Emma talked about a happy ending for Regina it was because she wanted a happy ending for the town?”

Snow nodded. 

“Yes. Of course.”

“And when she saved Regina from the fire all that years ago?”

“For the town, of course. Well, and for Henry,” Snow said.

“And when she accompanied Regina to New York it was…,” David began.

“For the town,” Snow said. Her lips trembled. “Our daughter acted as the hero she was always meant to be.”

Regina had heard enough.

“So, Emma Swan sacrificed herself for Storybrooke. Of course. I suggest we honour this heroic act with renaming the town into Swantown.”

Her voice dripped with sarcasm, yet Snow smiled a watery smile.

“I actually like the idea.”

Regina couldn’t believe this woman.

The door to Granny’s opened that moment, and to their all surprise Emma came in, hesitant, looking wearier than Regina had ever seen her. Regina was relieved that Emma had come back, and she was proud of her too. If Emma was ready to face the music, they could pull through this. Together.

Regina got up, completely ignoring the two idiots that were part of her family.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?”

Now her voice was trembling. Emma as the Dark One… no, she wouldn’t let the other woman fall. They would… she would save Emma and if it was the last thing she ever did in her life.

“I… I had to save…”

“The town, yes, I know,” Regina said, suddenly unable to contemplate the only realistic option, to contemplate the truth if she was honest with herself.

Emma frowned, looked at her as if she had grown a second head. 

She stepped closer to Regina, still hesitating, as if she felt she was suddenly tainted. She wasn’t, not to Regina who quickly bridged the distance until they were almost breathing the same air.

“I will…”

“I did it for you,” Emma blurted out.

“I know.”

And she did. She could lie to herself but what for? All roads let her back to Emma, back to this, and she was so tired from running away.

Reaching out, Emma cupped Emma’s cheek, met her gaze with a steady one of her own.

~ Fin ~


End file.
